Shadoukumo no bōken
by Roy Taroshi
Summary: As two childhood friends, Kumo codename Black Widow and Yami codename Dark Shadow, the most successful mercenaries on the planet are assigned a mission on a drug lord that has never been caught the two friends find that their skills are not the only thing that will be tested against as the attempt to bring this mysterious foe down.


It was a brisk late evening, the sky was a bright fiery orange in color as the sun was descending upon the distant horizon. The busy city streets were beginning to die down, a few street lights began to come to life, flickering several times before slowly staying on, multiple small lights could be seen as fireflies began to emerge into the city. As darkness crept over the city a visible lone figure could be seen walking down the sidewalk. The figure was rather slim with a hourglass like figure, her hair was a dark shade in color that reached down to the small of her back, she wore a white flack jacket, a series of bandages that wrapped around her breasts and all the way down just above her belly button. She sported a pair of army green khakis, along with a pair of knee high leather boots. She looked to be in her early twenties

As she continued walking she paused mid step, her ear twitch as the faint sound of a hip-hop style music filled her ears, but that wasn't the only thing that caught her attention, turning her head towards the sound of the music she looked up reading the sign that was on top of the rather large building, bright multi colored lights flashed rapidly through the glass in the tempo to the upbeat music. The young female rushed to the door opening it while she stood to the side, as she did a body flung out hitting the concrete sidewalk with a rather hard thud. With a soft sigh and a roll of her eyes she walked into the bar, the door slowly closing behind her.

Walking through the upbeat club the female gracefully dodged the flying bodies that flew and crashed into tables or other people, as she got closer the image of a young male who appeared to be in his late teens early twenties could be seen punching and tossing individuals. As she got closer to him she wrapped her arms around his torso, catching the male of guard, his body going limp as she held him up before throwing him over her right shoulder

F?:"Baka, it's every night with you"

She then exited to leave only to be cut off by a group of several male individuals dressed in similar attire, though thanks to the flashing lights distinguishing colors in the club was impossible. Sighing softly she smiled and then gave the individuals a wink, she then spoke in a calm relaxed tone

F?:"Now now, I understand my partner may have caused some...disturbance, but please I'm sure you can overlook a small issue like this?"

One individual was sent crashing through the side window, while another smashed through the door shattering the glass and knocking the glass door off of it's hinges. The young female then walked through the open broke door, glass crunching under feet as she carried the young male off with her, as she soon vanished into the darkness

Entering a small apartment room she walked over to the bed which was pressed up against the wall and laid the male down on the bed with a soft plop, the bed squeaking under the young males weight. The male wore a navy jersey with a white undershirt, a tattered, faded white "fluffy fluff" scarf tied around his neck along with a pair of brown leather boots. His hair was rather unkept and a dark purple in color. A goofy grin was on his face as he glared up at the female before sitting up on the bed, his legs crossed in a indian style fashion, he ran his fingers through his hair before leaning back, using his arms to keep himself before speaking

M?:"Well hello beautiful, do you always bring guys to your room before dinner?"

The female glared back at him, an unamused expression on her face, in swift motion her head collided with the side of his head. The male leaning over to the side in a dazed state before toppling over off the side of the bed. She then moved and stood over him. Her glare still dark and menacing

F?:"Yami you idiot, I can't keep bailing you out every time you pick a fight"

Yami:"hmm...well Kumo in my defense he was a sore loser and didn't pay me my money so, ha jokes on him"

Yami closed his eyes and scoffed in a rather smug manner. He then opened his eyes just in time to see the bottom of Kumo's boot crash down to his face. When she removed her boot a red boot mark could be seen on his face, tears filled the corner of his eyes as the look of pain was evident by his facial expression as he quickly brought his hands up to cover his face as Yami squirmed and withered in pain on the floor. Kumo simply watched down at her partner with a rather un-amused look before kneeling down on one knee and gently placed her right hand on his cheek. Her cold skin sending a shiver up his spin as he moved one hand peaking up at her. Kumo smiled softly and leaned down causing Yami to cringe, anticipating a hit but instead was met with a soft kiss on his cheek. His eyes snapped open, a light blush rushed onto his cheeks as he glanced up at the female above him.

Placing her hand on her knee she pushed off forcing herself to a slow stand before resting her hands on her waist she smirked, a soft chuckle escaping her lips before she spoke in a soft almost seductive tone.

Kumo:"Now now Yami remember we got a very important job, can't have you screwing it up now can I?"

His cheeks flushed a rosy red, Yami swiftly stood up his face inches away from Kumo's, his fist tightly clenched as if he was ready to hit to her right then and ther. Kumo calmly sighed, her eyes closing before she simply placed a small kiss on his nose. Yami's blush only spreading to the rest of his face. He glanced away and stuffed his hands into his pockets, a grim shadow shaded over his eyes before he responding to Kumo's comment.

Yami:"Hai...I'll get ready now."

The crescent moon glared down on the fresh midnight coated city. Two shadowy figures skimmed across the city rooftops. Kumo, now wore an all black leather outfit that glinted against the pale moonlight while she wore her brown leather boots, her hair was tied up in a ponytail, her face was now covered with a dark mask that had a set of large fangs carved onto the bottom of the mask. On each sides of the mask were 4 red eye likes marks resembling that of a spider while the center of the mask had the red hourglass that's seen on the spider, black widow. Yami, wore a black trench coat with black pants and black military style combat boots, nothing appeared to cover his face however his eyes seemed to glow a dark purple in the darkness. In his hand Yami held a large briefcase that shook back and forth with each step and jump that he took. After several minutes the came to a stop at the edge if a building, the building overlooking a 5 star hotel. Yami dropped the briefcase before leaning down beside it and opening it, in the briefcase was a folded up mechanical bow. Reaching down he picked up the bow and unfolded it before handing it over to Kumo who took it. She then puffed her and began chewing some sort of substance in her mouth, resting the bow on her shoulder then blew softly out of her mouth, a silky substance slowly coming out of her mouth, she reached up grabbing the sticky substance, molding and shaping it into a arrow, despite the first flimsy appearance of the substance it now resembled a durable and reliable projectile. She then shifted the shoulder which the bow rested on, now holding the bow in her left hand and the arrow in her right she glanced over and nodded at Yami. Standing up slowly he walked over to her, a dark menacing glaring piercing through her mask before he turned towards the edge of the building, placing his foot on the edge Yami leaned forward and free fell 7 stories, his trench coat snapping around violently in the wind. Just before his body touched the ground it dispersed into a gas like substance before vanishing into the darkness

A few minutes passed before a limousine pulled up to the hotel, a guard stepping out the black vehicle and waited. After a second or so a tall well built figure exited the hotel. He wore a black suit and red tie with a white shirt on underneath it. Preparing herself Kumo quickly drew the arrow and pulled back on the quiver. A dark cloud shrouded the area making it impossible to see through. Kumo smiled from behind her mouth.

Kumo:"Good job Yami looks like that little motivation helped yo-"

A sharp gasp left her lips as the gas dispersed the tall figure that exited the hotel could be seen holding Yami two feet off the ground by his neck. Her hands shook, who was this target that he could control darkness. Pressing the side of her mask her vision zoomed in as she examined the situation. Her eyes fell on a faint light that seemed to be near Yami's neck. Her teeth gritted as she watched her partner struggle in the grasp of their client

Yami desperately fought to break free of the target's grasp but to no avail, he soon felt his energy leave his body, his eyes becoming heavy as he tried to use his remaining energy to break free. The individual had nappy midnight black hair, his odor was that of an expensive perfume. Yami glared down at him, a dark smirk covered his face before he spoke

Yami:"Hehe, Kenies you cheeky bastard, you sure are smug. You know you're going to die tonight and nothing is going to change that"

The tall figure chuckled between his teeth, his grip tightening around Yami's neck causing Yami to choke, blood slowly flowing to the corner of his mouth and dripping down his chin. Their target then spoke, his voice very deep and raspy, a crooked smile on his face the entire time

Kenies:"You're a very spunky kid and you may be right, I might die, but not by you, I'll make sure of it"

Loosening her grip Kenies let Yami drop. In a swift action Yami's eyes filled with blood, his head hung back a shadow covered his eyes, his body fling back into the car, blood spewing from Yami's chest, the torn trench coat staining into a dark beet purple. Kenies walked slowly towards the near lifeless body,and smiled before it sooned turned into a frown. The young male, almost dead sported a warm mischievous smile as he coughed up blood. Kenies eyes slowly widened before an arrow pierced the air before piercing the side of his skull and exiting on the other side of Kenies' head, blood squirting everywhere as target's body feel over to the ground, lifeless and still. The guard who had been watching the whole thing rushed to his boss's side before an arrow soon penetrated his skull as well.

In a flash Kumo landed down beside Yami. When she landed she slid her mask up, her eyes slowly filling with tears as she lifted his head up, her voice cracked slowly as she shook her head in disbelieve, her eyes closed as she tried avoid looking and her blood stained partner

Kumo:"Yami, Yami please just hold on ok, you'll be ok"

A light hand slapped against the side of her face, a bloody hand stained her cheek, Yami glared up at her a serious expression written on his face as he leaned upwards, his face inches away from her own, a faint blush spread to Kumo's cheeks before Yami whispered softly in her cheeks

Yami:"If you let me die on the streets..I'll never forgive you"

Kumo facial expression turned into a soft scowl. Taking Yami's arm she rested it around her neck and lifted him up. She then glanced over to where their target's body was only to find that the body was gone a large pool of blood was the only visible sign that he had even been there, that along with the parked limo and dead body guard. Glancing to the left then to the right Kumo carried Yami with her almost dragging his near dead weight body before they both vanished into the darkness

The steady beep from a monitor could be heard in the room, a soft inhale followed by a steady exhale. With flickering eyes Yami slowly began to come to consciousness. A soft groan left his lips as he shifted trying to sit up before a jolt of pain struck his chest forcing him to collapse down on his back with a soft plop. Looking around he smiled, He was now in only his pants' wrapped around his entire torso was a pair of bloody bandages, once white now a beet red in color, a white sheet covering his body up until just below his chest, this certainly wasn't the hospital, it was their old apartment room, just a monster that was checking his heartbeat was the only difference. Yami stared back up at the ceiling, his eyes half open as he forced a smile

Yami:"Damn Yami you got fucked up badly huh"

Kumo:"Well that's one way to put it"

Glancing over at the voice his gaze met Kumo's who was walking through the door. She was wearing a dark green wool sweater and black leggings along with her signature brown leather boots, her hair still tied in a pony tail. She gently shut the door behind her and walked over towards her young male partner before sitting down at the foot of the bed, she gave him a soft smile before gently placing her hand on the bandages around his torso earning her a sharp gasp in the process. With a soft cheerful chuckle she removed her hand before slowly crawling over him. Yami's eyes following her the entire time as if he was expecting some surprise attack which of course never came. Kumo after a few seconds of careful shuffling had made it to the other side of him. She stood on her knees looking down at him, a short drawn out silence that seemed to last forever filled the room. Yami opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by the more ready Kumo

Kumo:"So how's the injury"

Yami:"It's fine I guess, can't feel the pain anymore..unless of course somebody touches it"

Kumo:"Mmm, that's good to her"

Yami had opened his mouth to speak once more but was cut off when a soft object landed on his face. Lifting the object up he examined the dark green wool like fabric. His face showed a puzzled expression as to what the object was, he suddenly felt a draft coming from his left as if the sheet over him was being lifted. It was at that moment he realized what he was holding, glancing over to the left his eyes met Kumo's, the shared amazed that lasted several minutes, each individual with their own respective blush. Glancing away briefly Yami scoffed before placing a soft kiss gently on Kumo's forehead, a soft yet surprised squeak leaving her lips. She looked at the still blushing Yami who avoided to make eye contact. A soft smile stretched across her face before she nuzzled up to him. Yami however didn't show the immediate affection and instead briefly placed his hand over his chest. Another hand then placed itself on top of his glancing to his left he noticed Kumo had a solemn expression on her face, her hand squeezed his own. With a heavy sigh he gripped her hand that was on top of his and pulled her closely to him. A warm smile evident on his face as he nuzzled Kumo, who happily nuzzled her back.

The sunlight began to slowly crack through the lightly torn shades. Yami's eyes slowly fluttered open, he groaned tirelessly before slightly shifting his body attempting to sit up, in which he was met with a sharp shooting pain in his chest causing him to stop immediately. Flashes of last nights events still glued to his mind. He glanced over to his right and smiled softly at the sight of his partner sleeping soundly beside him. He ran his fingers through her hair, gently caressing her head gently in his palm causing her to stir slightly in her sleep earning a soft smile from the young mercenary. Yami laid in the same spot for several moments listening to the steady breathing of the female who laid beside him, a faint blush rushed to his face as he couldn't help but think of how cute she was. It actually came to his attention that deep down he had feelings for her, not like friendship feelings either, the more he thought on them the more intense he felt them become. He jolted up as his mind ran away from him, this sudden movement caused him to yelp in pain from the wound on his chest. Feeling the bed shift slightly he glanced to the side and looked over at his stirring partner. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, a long quiet yawn left her supple lips, she arched her back stretching, getting that morning lag out of her system before heaving a deep sigh. Kumo then glanced up at Yami, a nearly untraceable blush tainted her cheeks as she gave a soft gentle smile up to her injured counterpart. Her lips slowly parted as she spoke to him in a soft gentle tone while lightly placing her palm against the bandages wrapped around his chest

Kumo: "Hmhm good morning Yami, I trust that your injury is healing up nicely"

She laughed lightly to her own response, having just heard Yami's yelp of pain she knew good and well he was still in pain, but she loved to tease him all the same. Scoffing slightly under his breath Yami did his best to hide the pain as he performed some slight chest exercises, moves that would really hurt especially with the wound and all, yet Yami hide the pain rather well giving Kumo a slight smirk before responding in a proud cocky manner

Yami: "Duh, of course it's healing just fine, in fact I feel ninety-nine percent better hehe"

A dark grim shadow covered Kumo's face, comboed with a sick yet sensual grin. Yami caught wind of this and was immediately put on edge as he watched his partner inch closer to him. He wanted to jump out of bed, but thanks to his arrogance the pain was way to much to make a sudden move like that. Kumo brushed her body slowly up against that of Yami, his growing blush signs that she was doing her job. Leaning up closer to him she whispered in a soft sexual manner into his ear

Kumo: "If only you was telling the truth, I might've did my best to make you feel better~"

A bolt ran down Yami's spin as he collapsed out of the bed, grunting in definite pain from the impact of hitting the floor. Kumo, simply watched in amusement watching the painful and flustered state that Yami was in. Smiling to herself she silently crept out the bed and entered the one bathroom that was in the room, leaving her partner to flail and twitch in confusion. Closing the bathroom door she sighed softly under her breath and walked over to the bath tub. Pulling the shower curtain over so that it would act like a wall to keep the water from spraying onto the floor as she turned the handle of the shower, a slight stutter from the faucet before streams of clear water shot of in several tiny rows, the usual shower spray. She held her palm under the running water, adjusting the temperature to match her needs, once that temperature was met she slightly shook her hand of the water before then slowly stripping down out of her attire and then stepping into the shower. The steamy water ran down her body while she began to wash herself, using the nearby body wash and rag. She hummed to herself in a cheerful upbeat tune, the sound of a slight thump against the door from the outside caused her to stop. A small left left her lips before she responded to the outside arrival of her partner

Kumo: "Sup you, something on your mind Yami?"

Yami had finally got his act together and had made his way towards the bathroom door. He was leaning against it, hence the thump she heard was his body making contact with the door. A long drawn out silence plagued the air. Kumo continued to wash her body, wondering to herself if her partner left, or if something happened to him. This question however was soon met when she heard the loud sigh followed by Yami's response

Yami: "I really screwed up the mission huh?"

Kumo: "...No of course not, I should've got more information about our target, that way we could have been properly equipped, Instead I believed to fully in or one two combo, and that nearly got you killed. For that Yami...I'm truly sorry, I failed as a partner and as a leader. Can you ever for-"

Yami: "Y-you're wrong Kumo!"

Kumo gasped slightly under her breath, the tone in his voice. It was a tone of pain, hurt, embarrassment. A tone she hadn't heard since they first met.

========================3 years prior===================================

The bright sudden was hidden well behind the dark and dreary rain clouds, thunder rumbling from the mighty sky as rain pour down in abundance from the heavens. Yami found himself in huge trouble as he had slipped up on his assignment and had managed to get chased down by several body guards that were in charge of protecting this said client. His escape route led him to take a path through a wooded and vacant area. Water would splash from the puddles he stepped in as he sprinted through the land. He thought he was home free until one of the body guards sprang down from seemingly out of nowhere and landed a good five feet before him. Trying to stop and change his direction another guard had time to come from behind and tackled him from behind. Their was a small struggle but the two guards combined swiftly overpowered him before bringing Yami up to his feet and slamming him against a nearby tree.

Two of the guards held him by the arms keeping him pinned to a nearby tree, blood slowly dripped from the corner of the mercenaries mouth. The guard on his left had dark brown hair, and wore a very expensive black suit and tie get up complete with black shades. Same with the other except his hair was a dark jet black hair. Weakly struggling to get free another guard showed up, unlike the two males binding him this last guard was a female, she still wore the same outfit as her two associates however, she held a more demanding presence to her than the others. Walking towards the struggling rogue the young female placed two fingers underneath Yami's chin and lifted his face forcing him to gaze up to her. Her lips curled into a wicked snarl before she spoke.

Kumo: "What the hell did you think you would accomplish in attack our boss, what are you brain dead?!"

Her tone was harsh and cold, it held bitterness, a sharp painful bitterness to it. Yami however didn't respond at first. His eyes near colorless his facial expression completely blank, it was as if he had no emotion, no will to strive onward. He accepted his fate, his death of dying. Afterall he was a mercenary. Raising her fist to hit him Kumo stopped when his mouth opened and out came a few nearly unhearable words

Yami: "If I'm a failure...then there's no need for me to live…"

Kumo: "...very well then, I guess will part ways. I'll see you on the other side"

Kumo was brought back to reality as the words of her partner entered into her ears

Yami: "Even if you failed to make proper preparation, It was my job to cover my own ass and make sure your plan went as smoothly as it should...y...you're the best partner I ever had...Our chemistry is unparalleled. I promise I'll do ten times better than last time...we'll never fail another mission ever, I promise"

As Yami was talking Kumo had taken a brief pause from her wash and had stealthly stepped out the shower. The water slowly dripping off her body as she inched slowly to the door and had quietly pressed her ear to the door to hear the last few words that he spoke. A soft smile inched to her lips before she suddenly opened the door, causing a startled Yami to fall on top of her. The thud of the two bodies making impact to the floor faintly echoed the room. Adjusting Yami slowly turned over and propped his himself up, his eyes had been currently closed as he tried to regain himself. Opening his eyes a dark blush immediately rushed to his face as his eyes met the bare body of his partner who only gave him a soft smile and wink. Frantically attempting to move away he tried to force himself up before a sudden force brought him back down. This force was Kumo's arms, to which was used to embrace Yami in a tight some what sensual hug. A playful giggle left her lips at her Yami's reaction to see her body, it was cute. Sighing heavily she whispered in his ear

Kumo: "Care to join me for the rest of my shower~"

She laughed teasingly in his her causing, causing a fuse somewhere in his mind to blow. Yami's body temperature had risen greatly, so much so that even the water droplets on Kumo's body seemed to hiss in the process of evaporation. Kumo giggled before jumping in a slight surprise. Her face of surprise slowly turned into a mischievous and cocky smirk

Kumo: "Well well well, you certainly got happy huh?"

Lights out, Yami's spirit seemed to leave to his body as he rolled off the bare Kumo. Sitting up slightly she shook her head before getting up. Walking back over to the shower she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. After wrapping it around her body she exited the bathroom stepping over the unconscious Yami, going to get ready and dressed for her day

It was a rather dreary and dark day now, rain clouds blanketed the city while large raindrops pelted the city streets. Despite all this several cars and trucks drove up and down the streets just as easily as they would on a clear day, even the pedestrians count had barely gone down as the people of the city still walked around, using a umbrella to shield themselves from the strong downpour. Kumo and Yami were both in this weather as well, Kumo held on to the arm of her partner while Yami held up the rather large black umbrella that shielded them from the rain. Kumo's eyes were closed while she rested her head gently against his shoulder, her pace in sync with his. Yami's eyes darted around rapidly as if he was searching for something, or someone. He gritted his teeth before Kumo paused in her tracks, causing Yami to stop in response. Believing something to be wrong he turned immediately to her with a worried expression on his face

Yami: "Hey Kumo?! Are you-"

His words were caught off when Kumo placed her lips gently against his own. Caught on his own words he stuttered slightly before breaking the kiss slowly, a dark blush shading his face. Kumo smiled softly, placing her hand gently against his cheek, she patted him slightly. Not so much as a light pat, but she knew the pat wouldn't harm him in any way, as it merely caused him to flinch suddenly, this caused Kumo to laugh out loud before she opened her lips this time to speak to her partner.

Kumo:" Yami dear, please calm down. We're talking a casual walk remember. Don't be so uptight~"

Yami inhaled sharply before suddenly exhaling as if he was calming himself down. His solemn facial expression slowly turning into one of a more relaxed nature as he forced himself to smile. For her sake more so than for his. She wrapped her arms around his own as the party then began to continue their walk. The steady rhythm of the raindrops beat down on the umbrella, the city cars and hussle and bussle the only sound that filled the air. Though neither one of them said it outloud they was both dealing with an inner turmoil. It was evident that Kumo was still worried about the health of her partner, shown when she occasionally placed her hand over the area that was bandaged over. Noticing this Yami couldn't bare to see her upset. His footsteps slowly came to a pause, thus causing Kumo to pause as well, She knew now that he was aware or at least had some idea about how she was feeling and she felt awful for not being able to openly say that.

Kumo: "Y-Yami look I-"

She started before being cut off to the feeling of his lips being firmly pressed against her own, a raging blush rushed to her face, her body locking up in surprise before slowly melting into the soft yet firm kiss. What appeared to be an eternity slowly passed by before the kiss was broken between the two. Despite her blush Kumo forced herself to scowl as menacingly as possible, she got in return a rather cocky and arrogant smile from her male counterpart. Her scowl slowly faded into a smile before she nuzzled her head into his chest and heaved a relaxing sigh

Kumo: "Hats off to you for knowing how to boost my spirit.."

Yami: "Well...I am your partner, not knowing how to boost your spirit or else-"

He paused suddenly mid sentence, both Yami and Kumo glanced down a nearby alleyway, the shadows being casted by the buildings keeping the path of the ally a secret from those walking along the sidewalk. The seconds slowly crept by as they both waited for something to lung out and attack them, the sound of falling metal was heard, the two tensed up when suddenly from the shadows a cat emerged, it was a regular house cat, all black fur with white patches over it's body. Kumo heaved a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around Yami's bicep before speaking in a rather nervous and embarrassed manner

Kumo: "H-hehe look at us, nervous and it's just a stray cat.."

Yami: "Hmhm, we've probably been working too hard, come on lets go"

The due then made their way back to their original path, ignoring the small house cat that emerged from the alley. They had walked about ten yards before the sound of struggling and hissing broke the air followed by a wet, yet harsh thud that caused the very earth to shake. By now even the other pedestrians had slowed down and looked in the direction of the alleyway, curios as to what all the ruckus was about. Turning to face the alley Yami could see the trail of smeared blood along the sidewalk that trailed back into the alley. Kumo also soon glanced back at the sight of the blood trail, she slowly released Yami's arm and began to slowly chew, not on anything in particular, just chewing

Yami: "...Its coming.."

Crash! The sound of bricks being smashed and broken erupted, swiftly echoing into the city. Yami, using his body as a shield from the possible debris held Kumo closely. The dust and smoke suddenly parted as a large scaly hand emerged from behind the cover of the dust. Just before the hand crushed them Yami jumped out of the way, pulling Kumo along with him, the large scaled hand crashing into the ground creating a small crater. The dust suddenly blew away to reveal a large reptilian like creature, only half of it's body was seen poking out of the ally and it greatly seemed to resemble a large iguana. It's blood red slit eyes glaring up at the duo, rain drops pattered on it's skin making it look smooth

Yami: "It's coming.."

The monster bellowed before lunging upwards at the two. Quickly acting Yami gripped Kumo's arm, with a swift ariel spin he threw her towards a nearby building rooftop right before the monster would've reached them. Kumo land on the rooftop unbalanced as she rolled and tumbled on the graveled roof. Standing up slowly she hurried over to the edge and quickly scanned the area, quickly spotting the monster tilted on its side, it's mouth being kept open, yet only barely. With no sight of her partner, she was quickly able to figure out why the monster was struggling. Kumo began to chew rapidly before slowly spewing what appeared to be a dark grey substance from her mouth. Taking the substance she began to mold and shape it into an object, that greatly resembled a spear. Holding the spear with one hand, she got in a throwing position, taking a brief second before she hurled the spear at the large beast. The spear upon leaving her hand created a faint boom as gravel on the roof blew slightly into the air, the spear even appeared to slice through the very air itself. The tip of the spear hit it's mark, as it plunged deeply in its victim's eye. Blood gushing from the injury, the sudden pain causing the beast to perform a sudden jerk that sent Yami flying several yards. His body crashing to the ground and tumbling several more yards after impact before he slammed into a fire hydrant. The impact leaving his body in a unnaturally bent position, his body laid their motionlessly.

Worried over her partner's well being Kumo took a few steps back before getting a running start and lunging off the roof of the building, landing and immediately going into a forward roll before sprinting over to her partner when suddenly a large solid object crashed into her torso, flinging her back several yards causing her to crash through a store window, the sound of glass crunch underneath her back as she tried to move. Reaching up to a nearby counter Kumo slowly pulled herself up. Blood dripping down her arms and side of her face, glancing over towards her unconscious partner she spotted the beast headed over towards it, their was no way she was going to make it in time, tears began to burn her eyes and trickle down her cheek as she instinctively walked hurriedly to the direction of her partner, the pain in her body hardly allowing her to walk even pushing open the door to the store was an intense struggle, and soon her legs would give out, causing her to collapse to the ground. Glancing up she saw the beasts open jaws getting ready to clamp down on Yami. Her hand quivered as she reached out in some sort of plea, the tears flowing down her cheek as she watched the monster lift up the male by his lower body and their was nothing she could do to stop. With a slight pause the monster tilted its head back with a gaping mouth, Kumo could only watch in horror. Fear haunting her face for a brief moment before it began to soften. Her partner now gone, there wasn't much left for her to do now. Even if she managed to escape, their was no way that she'd be able to ever perform day missions without his help, income would plummet and eventually she'd starve, in her mind she was already dead, and she had accepted that.

The monster's tongue flickered out tasting the air, blood and saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth as it turned its attention over to Kumo and slowly made its way over to her. Kumo snickered to herself, a rather devilish grin spread across her lips. Her teeth flashed briefly before she began to chew slowly, if she was going down, she'd make sure this thing went with her, for the city's sake, and for Yami's vengeance. The monster approached it's mouth slowly opening as it was prepared to strike. The beast leaned back before than swiftly lunging forward, Kumo closed her eyes waiting for the fate that awaited her, but it never came. Slowly opening her eyes she witnessed the head of the monster merely inches from her, it's mouth open but it's body very much dead. Slowly looking up she saw it, a figure stood on top of the beasts head, the figure was a rather muscular and well built, on his back was a rather large sword, the handle appeared to be an average handle just made to fit the sword, the blade of the sword however had jagged curves with a flame like pattern. The figure wore a completely black trench coat with one sleeve seemingly ripped off, his pants where jet black khakis while he also sported military style combat boots. His hair was shortly cut and a near lime green in color, his skin rather fair. Kumo, struggled to sit up and planned to thank the stranger even though he was too late to save her partner. The figure glanced down at Kumo causing her to stop mid movements, he had a deathly frightening glare something she was usually used to, however this time she was completely terrified. She watched as the figure jumped off the monster's head and slowly approached her. Scarred their was nothing she could do except wait. He paused a few feet from her, the male smiled softly and extended his hand out towards her in a friendly manner. Kumo examined the hand before than slowly extending her trembling hand towards his and grasped it. In a swift motion the mystery male lifted her up and held her up on his back. Her arms hung around her neck as she was carried off, she was swept with an overwhelming guilt, guilt that she couldn't save the one who always threw himself in harm's way for her, someone who loved her, someone she loved. She swore, from here on out she would never let something like that happen ever again


End file.
